The 'Noble' Blacksheep
by Otaku72
Summary: Sepron is a new Second year student. As the resident blacksheep of his family, he is abandoned right after elementary school. He lives on the streets through out his time in middle school and is only just now coming to a place to call home, Yokai Academy. I do not own Rosario Vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Sepron is a new Second year student. As the resident blacksheep of his family, he is abandoned right after elementary school. He lives on the streets throughout his time in middle school and is only now coming to a place to call home, Yokai Academy. Takes place in Tsukune's second year, with him having only met Moka and Kurumu. Because of his lack of involvement, Mizore was raped by the PE instructor, Kotsubo-sensei(the kraken), and Yukari is traumatized and terrified of reptilian yokai (i.e lizard-men, salamanders, gorgons, or hydras).

* * *

As Sepron stepped of the bus, the first thing he noticed was the massive cliff. Beyond it the sky was completely clear. Unnaturally so. Speaking of unnatural, what the fuck is up with the sea? Blood red water? Was it even water? Sepron shook his head and shrugged. It wasn't like he could point fingers on normalcy, what with his long-ish (for a boy) ice blue hair, and dark purple eyes. He turned around to thank the eerie bus driver for the ride, only to find that the bus wasn't even there.

Sepron blinked in surprise.

"'The fuck did..." He trailed off, thinking of better things to do than indulging in his confusion, and turned to the scarecrow\signpost, which read, 'Yokai Academy Campus', pointing into the rather large forest of dead trees and sparse undergrowth. Sepron stared at the forest for a few seconds, before coming to a decision. 'Like I'm stupid enough to walk through that when I have an alternative. And it's not like I'm the only one doing it,' he thought as he took off his messenger bag and hoodie, revealing a Soul Eater T-shirt, only with a few alterations. 2 hemmed slits, each about 1 foot long and 8 inches apart, had been cut into the back of the shirt. After the hoodie was clear of these holes, 2 scaled, bat-like wings grew out of Sepron's back. Each was 7 feet long, and the scales were identical in coloration to his hair, while the membrane was a dark, charcoal grey.

Sepron let out a sigh of relief. "Ahhh... That feels good."

Sepron started jogging towards the cliff, and when he reached the edge he simply leaped _backwards_ and up about 10 feet, flipping over in the air to face towards the school. As he flew, he took in the terrain. Surrounding the campus itself was an area of forest about 1 mile in radius, with the opposite side of the school being more swamp-like than the rest. When he was above the school he twisted into a near-vertical dive via a tight loop, which turned into a free-fall about half way down as he withdrew his wings and put his hoodie back on. He landed with only the slight click of hard leather against stone from his WWII-style combat boots. And a rush of wind from the wake of his fall. A crowd of chattering students quickly gathered, drawn by the display.

Sepron just stared at them for a second. Then he shrugged, not being one who liked attention of that variety. As he turned to walk away, he noticed a student who was sprawled out on the ground, just lying there. As he watched, a couple of upperclassmen walked over to the student on the ground and started speaking to her. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Sepron could tell by their body language that it wasn't good. He ambled over, flicking up his hood as he went.

"Why do you insist on resisting us when we tell you that you can't see Nekonome-sensei during school hours?"

The kid didn't respond, except to glare up at the long-haired blonde that spoke.

Sepron stepped in between them, a glare of his own set on the blonde. He had slightly pointed ears, black clothes with white trim, and eye brows the size of a postage stamp. Sepron had to make some serious effort not to laugh at them. "And just what do you think you're doing? Last I checked, a student could speak to _any_ sensei, at _any_ time."

The blonde didn't show any reaction to the interruption, but the other student did. To Sepron's right was a bo wielding girl with red hair in three tails, two on the sides of her head, one on the back of her head, and gold eyes; she also wore black pants and a long, sleeveless black coat with white trim. _She,_ however, did react. Rather violently. By swinging her bo at Sepron's head. He, in turn, reacted by kicking her in the gut.

Sepron blinked before withdrawing his foot. "Oh, I am sorry! I did that reflexively when you attacked me." It was obvious that while he regretted his action, he wasn't actually sorry.

She just crumpled to the ground holding her stomach, a look of sheer shock and pain on her face. "That's quite alright. She shouldn't have attacked you," the blonde said, holding up a hand. "And just who are you?"

Sepron shrugged. "Just a new student."

The blonde frowned. "What year?"

"Second."

The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow. "The only new second year student is a monster from the prestigious Indlvarn family. I'll ask again, who are you?"

Sepron sighed. "I was hoping to keep that a secret as long as I could. But, oh well. What can you do?" As he spoke, he flipped his hood back off, revealing the features beneath.

The blonde blinked. "You weren't lying. Why are you defending this lower-class monster?"

Sepron sighed again. Then his expression hardened. "Because not all of the monsters that have the power to flaunt have their heads' rammed so far up their ass that you can't see their hands, Micro-brows."

Micro-Brows' micro-brows twitched with anger. "What was that?"

"You heard me. I mean, seriously. You have to be pretty weak to need to bully girls to re-assure yourself that you have _any_ power at all."

They twitched some more before his expression became...expressionless.", I would recommend that you cease this foolish supporting of others. It is unbecoming off the Noble Breeds. Those who are of the Noble Breeds are above others who are not."

Sepron clenched his jaw, and started releasing yoki (monster energy)."There is no such thing as a monster species automatically above another. The way I see it, everyone, even a human, equal until they bring themselves below or above that standard through their own actions. An example of a depreciating action would be thinking yourself above others and\or abusing societal authority."

As he spoke, the amount of yoki Sepron released slowly increased, causing several students to take an unplanned bathroom break. Sepron's eyes became slitted and the temperature around him just dropped. Enough so that frost started forming on various surfaces around him.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "If you really think that, then it's little wonder that you've ended up here."

Sepron scoffed, and a small tongue of flame shot out of his mouth as he did. "Then what's your excuse? It certainly wasn't rebellion against family ideals. Runt of the litter, maybe? Or perhaps illegitimacy?"

The blonde's eyes flashed angrily. "If I were y-"

"But you're not. So I can say whatever I want without you being able to do anything about it."

" _Silence!_ Do you have _any_ idea who I am!? I am Kuyo, the leader of the Student Protection Committee! Do you know what we do!?"

Sepron shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, but it looks to me like you bully students into doing what you want."

Kuyo clenched his jaw in sheer rage, a blast of yoki emitting from him knocking several student's off their feet. The temperature around him rose drastically, and the ice that had formed started steaming.

Sepron grinned, showing sharper-than-average teeth. "Oh, my apologies. Have I hurt your feelings? I didn't realize that you were so sensitive."

"That is _it!_ "Kuyo roared as he leaped at Sepron, his fist drawn back to strike...only for the chapter to end.

"And this chapter's fight... didn't even happen," spoke a small bat, followed by a half-hearted"Whee."

* * *

Ha! Yes I did this on purpose. Expect cliff-hangers. They will be happening rather frequently. Once every other chapter or so will do, no? Am I _evil_ or what?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey to all 8 people who have followed this story,(reference eminent) I relly don wan to say this, but I have to now. This story started, for the most part, the way I wanted it to, but I could not accomplish what I wanted to with the way I started- Kyarameru was supposed to be a medium to reveal more about Sepron's past, and while that was working, it was piling too many things up at the start and I know that I am not at the level that I can pull that off as well as I would like to; I introduced conflict with the Student Protection Committee too early; this on top of the fact that I'm moving this weekend, I am way behind on my other story Orphan's Wrath- long-story short, I need to start over. It probably won't be for a while, but I promise that chapters will be longer and, hopefully, more frequent. If anyone has any suggestions, either for this story or one of my other, quite numerous projects, please send them to me via PM or review.

And a special thank you to Hail King Cerion for that review you shot me. It really helped out.


End file.
